


Suavis

by thebearking



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: You don't know what you did to deserve Matt.





	Suavis

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i finished the defenders and i had to write something for matt my bb my love. so here's a lil something i churned out, a sweet lil drabble cuz those are my favorite things to write. gender-neutral reader (a reader with no powers? incredible!)

Matt was a sweet talker. He lavished you constantly in compliments, praising your mind and your body alike. He was an affectionate man, and part of that included this praise. He called you unique, incredible, the best thing that had ever happened to him. All of these you cherished, but when he called you “beautiful” or “stunning,” you couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, his ears catching the giggle you tried to stifle. He was sitting at the other end of the couch with your feet in his lap, massaging your calves absently.

You poked his rib with your foot. “How do you know that I’m beautiful, Matthew? You’ve never seen me.”

“Well, that’s true. And I wish I could. You’re the only one I wish I could see.”

That sobered you up. You realized how callous your words must have sounded. “Matt—”

“No, you didn’t upset me. It’s true. I don’t know what you look like, but I’ve asked around.” He grinned cheekily. “Foggy says you’re a feast for the eyes.”

“Oh, Lord.” You shook your head. “Go on.”

Matt sighed, his hands returning to their task, fingers kneading into the sore muscles of your leg. “He says your eyes never miss a thing, always analytical, but soft. Karen says you’re as lovely outside as you are inside. You’ve got a positive glow about you. And Claire told me once that you have the sweetest smile.”

You scrunched your nose a bit skeptically. “That’s not very descriptive.”

He shrugged. “It doesn’t need to be. I can fill in the rest with my imagination. And with whatever you tell me. I know your hair color, your skin tone, your eyes, your scent. I know your hair texture, the shape of your face, your body. At least from what I’ve touched.”

You smirked. “You’ve touched every inch of me, Matt.”

He squeezed your ankle. “Good. I’ve tried to. Besides, there are other facets to beauty. Your voice, for instance. It soothes me. And it riles me up, when you want it to.”

That was high praise from the man whose voice was pure velvet. “But what about the image of me in your head?” you asked, sitting up a bit straighter. “What does _that_ look like?”

“Well, I have an image. It’s just not necessarily visual.” He turned to look at you, his eyes seeming to focus on your face before flitting away. “I can see the outline of your face. You know that. It’s all I need. I have your voice, your laugh, your heart, your passions. I have what I need. And I conclude that you’re beautiful. In more ways than just physical.”

Now you were blushing in every sense of the term. You crawled over to him on your knees, and he opened an arm up to you expectantly. You settled comfortably against his side, nuzzling against his chest. “Why are you so good to me?” you mumbled.

Matt smiled. “It’s all you.” He kissed the top of your head. “You bring out the best in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
